


summer of '01

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Birthday Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: junmyeon is alone on his birthday, on summer of '01. sehun is here to save the day.





	summer of '01

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my dear junmyeonie <3 i hope you get spoiled(tm) and cuddled and kissed and given love poems!!!!!  
> i wasn't going to write it originally but someone requested it on tumblr so here it is!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID :(
> 
> (p.s. it's proofread once, by myself, so there might be some mistakes, please let me know if you find any, i'll fix it when i can!!!!)

Junmyeon remains on the wooden floor, the fan on full speed above him. The windows are open, the front door is open, and yet he’s laying in pool of sweat. His hair, now wet, mats on his forehead. His loose t-shirt is slowly drying, while he remains pants-less. It’s the hottest day of summer. It’s his birthday, but his parents are away, to send off his sister, while his dog is at the vet, he’s coming back noon, once his parents are back.

Being home alone usually means doing a lot of naughty stuff, at least his friends do. Junmyeon wants to go somewhere, move his body under the hot sun, and cool off against someone. He does know the name of that ‘someone’ - he’s clear about what he wants for his birthday, where he wants to go, and how it’s going to be spent. It’s all scheduled perfectly in his sister’s unused classwork, which he’ll discard later, before his parents can see it and mock him.

The bell rings, Junmyeon only moves his head lazily, if it’s some robber, he’ll pretend to be sleeping. That’s plan A. If that doesn’t work, he’ll just get shot. Plan B is worrying, but he doesn’t have to. It’s Sehun.

Oh Sehun, his neighbour, junior in college. His favourite toothy-smile possessor. He’s holding a brown box, maybe a cake. “Hey, hyung,” Sehun waves, “happy birthday.”

Junmyeon considers plan B without any criminals. Sehun is outrageously handsome, Junmyeon is jealous of everything which gets to hang out with his neighbour kid. He doesn’t move a limb when Sehun kneels, next to his head, grinning. “I got you a cake.”

“Thanks,” he mutters, “tell your mother thanks, too.”

Sehun frowns, and it’s not a pretty view. Junmyeon feels bad, but it’s only Mrs. Oh who is kind enough to make (and send) him a cake, he lifts himself up to avoid looking at Sehun. He’s extremely lazy at the moment, crosses his bare legs. He sighs.

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. His muscles tense when Sehun’s hand rest on his sweaty shoulder, he hunches a little to avoid looking at his junior, biting his bottom lip. He’s lazy and a little upset. Because it’s supposed to his birthday, and his schedule is nowhere matched. His sister is clearly the favourite child, and Sehun is so fucking handsome but not gay. Junmyeon didn’t schedule any sadness in the book.

“Junmyeon hyung,”

He makes a noise to appreciate his effort.

“I bought the cake.”

“Yeah. Thanks again, Sehunnie.”

Sehun punches his shoulder, hard. Junmyeon winces, rubbing the sore spot, he looks at Sehun over his shoulder. He’s frowning, tears in his eyes. “I bought the cake with _my_ money,” he pouts as he speaks, “why’re you sad?”

Junmyeon frowns, feeling bad, he opens his arms. “Come here,” he mutters, and Sehun blinks a few times before crawling to him, sitting next to him, leaning their shoulders together. Junmyeon feels nice, this is so much better than the hug he thought of. “Thank you so much for the cake, Sehunnie.”

“Why’re you sad?”

Junmyeon sighs. “It’s my birthday, and I wanted to do stuff, but nobody’s here for it.”

~*~

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Junmyeon glances at Sehun, hums in reply as he continues licking his ice cream. Sehun is eating his popcorn, and they’re swinging their legs, sitting on the swing set. It’s only 4pm now, his parents will be coming back soon enough, they called him earlier. The hottest day of summer is cooler now, Junmyeon mentally ticks off another box in the list. It feels like sitting under a fan stand while the rest of the world burns around them. It’s cool. Calm.

“I’m-” Sehun takes a deep breath, “hyung, you won’t treat me any differently after this, right? A small thing about me won’t change our relationship, right?”

Junmyeon ignores the last sentence, ignores the weird butterfly feeling his stomach gets when Sehun says ‘relationship’ instead of friendship. He only nods, says, “yeah,” to ease Sehun’s nerves. He’s clearly nervous about this.

“So… I might be gay.”

Junmyeon stops mid-lick. “ _Might_?” He finishes the lick, and looks at Sehun with an eyebrow cocked up, a teasing smile on his face.

“I- I, um, I _am_ gay.” Sehun avoids eye contact.

Junmyeon grins. “Cool. Me too. How’d you know?”

Sehun opens and closes his mouth like a fish, trying to comprehend a sane reply. Junmyeon chuckles, pretends to shove the ice cream into Sehun’s face to make him stop being a fish. “Why’re you so surprised?”

“I didn’t know you were gay!”

“Half of our college knows I’m gay!”

Sehun smiles wide at him, the cute toothy smile, a peaceful silence falls over them. Junmyeon feels a flutter in his chest, his heart skips a beat or two. He side-glances at Sehun as he continues lick-eating his ice cream. Their day was not what Junmyeon scheduled, but it was fun. Amazing. Peaceful, even. He went out with someone under the hot sun, is cooling off with the said someone. Something is just the way he wanted to.

“I,”

Junmyeon looks at Sehun, wraps his arm around the chain to balance himself better on the swing. “Yeah?”

“I had a huge crush on you,” Sehun’s cheeks tinge pink, his ears darker. “I still do. Does this make things weird between us?”

Junmyeon’s heart is pounding against his chest, eyes widening, he purses his lips. “It doesn’t,” he says, mostly to himself. “Sehunnie, I find you attractive, really handsome, but I don’t know if it’s a crush.”

Sehun glances at him, then resumes eating popcorn while looking at the trees. “That’s okay, hyung.”

Maybe it’s the ice cream, or maybe it’s the beautiful orange shade on Sehun’s skin, which bring out his sharp features. He looks soft under the shaded sun rays, and when Sehun looks at him, _really_ looks at him, Junmyeon stutters a little. “Um, you’re really handsome.”

“You’re fucking gorgeous, hyung,” Sehun smiles, like it’s nothing. Like that’s something you normally tell people. Junmyeon’s heart definitely doesn’t beat for a good moment, before it starts beating like it’s going to fly. “You- you’re really handsome, and beautiful. You’re like a Greek God, but a Korean version of it.”

Junmyeon stutters some more.

Sehun chuckles, and chews his popcorn. “I’ve got a book, where I’ve written poems about you. I don’t know why I’m tell you this, but it’s a 100 paged book, and it’s got last three pages left, front and back.”

Junmyeon looks to the ground, face on fire, body too hot. The metaphorical fan isn’t as efficient as he thought now. He can’t fight the smile off his face, and he shyly licks the ice cream. He’s not embarrassed - no. He’s flattered, mostly. Nobody’s ever called him ‘fucking gorgeous’ or ‘beautiful’ or ‘Korean Greek God’ before, this is extremely new to him, and he hurriedly finishes his ice cream.

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says with a numb brain and mouth. “Thank you so much for this whole day, and for writing poems about me.”

“Thank you for existing,” Sehun grins,  “for being my Gay Realization. Capital g, capital r.”

Junmyeon laughs. “I’m glad to be someone’s Gay Realization.”

“Have you had someone?” Sehun is curious, head tilted, looking cute. Maybe he _does_ have a crush on Sehun? “Your gay realization?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Not really? I’ve always wanted to be my sister when she brought her boyfriend home. I’ve collected many actors’ posters. I was pretty obvious about it. I was born with gay realization, I guess?”

Sehun tuts. “That’s a shame,” he grins, “you won’t know how it is to be stupidly jealous over your senior’s friends, and not realize it till you start taking the “Am I Gay?” quizzes online.”

Junmyeon grins back. “Been there, done that.” He pauses for a beat, then carefully adds, “have you ever kissed a guy, Sehunnie?”

“No,” Sehun hums. “I’ve thought about it, a lot. But I’ve never actually done it. You?”

“Once. As a dare.”

Sehun winces. “Ouch.”

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah. Do you want to try?”

Sehun looks at him with wide eyes, he blinks once, twice. “Kissing?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon realizes how stupid that sounds. He stutters over his words, bouncing syllables. He awkwardly rubs his nape after a failed attempt, chuckling. “You don’t have to, of course. It was just a suggestion. I say stupid things sometimes-”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Sehun is already out of the swing, and Junmyeon is frozen in his place. He wants to move too, but he’s frozen and all he can do is stare at Sehun. His heart beating fast. Shit. He does have crush on Sehun. Shit.

“I like you,” Junmyeon says, fazed. He stares at Sehun’s handsome face, notices the abnormal feeling in his gut, and confirms it,  “I like you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun stops in his place. Stares at Junmyeon. “Are you saying this because I agreed to try kissing?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No. We’ve never- well, I only assumed you weren’t gay, and tried to ignore it.” He finally has the strength to stand up, and moves closer to Sehun. He leans in a little. “I really do like you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun’s eyes close, and Junmyeon closes the gap before he closes his eyes too. The kiss is soft, makes Junmyeon’s chest warm. They carefully hold hands, lacing their fingers together, continue kissing noiselessly. Sehun’s lips taste like the caramel popcorn he was eating, they’re soft, and Sehun is sensitive. He whimpers after a while, sucks in lots of air, and they kiss once more. Just one more, and Junmyeon opens his eyes, watches Sehun carefully flutter his eyes open.

“It stings a little,” Sehun says, “is it supposed to sting?”

Junmyeon looks at Sehun’s lips. They’re swollen. “You’re sensitive, Sehunnie, that’s why it stings.”

They move back to their houses, smiling stupid, holding hands, and blushing pink. Junmyeon returns to his house, his parents aren’t back yet. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, puts on a sappy drama on the drama channel his mother watches. He wraps himself with a thin blanket, pretending that it’s Sehun, and doesn’t stop thinking about the kiss on his lips. Sehun stole a tiny kiss, and whispered against his lips, “happy birthday, hyung.”


End file.
